


No.2, 100% completed

by Lester_Blocky



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lester_Blocky/pseuds/Lester_Blocky
Summary: 如果……变种人被世界看成人类中的怪物，那我这种东西，怕是连人也算不上了。你是我一生所有坎坷波折痛苦的起因。你却讲，想为我将这些风雨劫难都终结？那是不是，最好你不存在…………或者是，我………………?





	No.2, 100% completed

**Author's Note:**

> 如果……变种人被世界看成人类中的怪物，那我这种东西，怕是连人也算不上了。  
> 你是我一生所有坎坷波折痛苦的起因。  
> 你却讲，想为我将这些风雨劫难都终结？  
> 那是不是，最好你不存在…………  
> 或者是，我………………?

10

“这有用吗？”  
Peter皱着眉打量着扎进胳膊的针尖。深红色的液体一滴不漏地进入他的静脉。  
“先试试看就是了。” Scott拔出针管。“wanda姐当年提早觉醒不就是因为No.1的事故吗？说不定这个也对你有用。”

Peter放下袖子转了转胳膊。“也许吧……被注射'自己'的血感觉还是有点奇怪。”

三年来，训练所的人已经换了好几批。

Alex、victor、John和bobby在能力较稳定一点后，就被调去兄弟会总部，和wanda姐姐一道接受训练。

在袭击事件后，训练所的练习更加严苛，有时甚至到了会产生伤亡的地步。

但是重伤后回来的人，无一不变得异常强大。

比如首领亲自做手术的warren，被训练机器人撕开了半边翅膀。等他回到训练所，支离的骨架已经被金属固定，尖锐的羽翼状钢铁可以轻易削下人的脑袋。  
等他养好伤，就可以去总部了。首领亲口说的。这让他终日跃跃欲试。

还有接受了基因融合的Ororo，每夜每夜都会被基因的排异反应折磨，但是，等她融合完成，她将有能力用风暴瞬间掀翻一整个城市。

现在训练所里除了重伤在恢复的、能力尚不稳定的，也就只有Peter、Scott和Kurt的能力尚未觉醒了。连Logan那个小狼崽子都会故意来他们三个面前炫耀他的骨爪。（烦死了）

为什么我还没有觉醒呢？

哦，对了，而且他还被人剧透了——他的能力是速度………速他个头！为什么是这么垃圾的能力啊！Peter简直想去兄弟会总部打爆pietro的头。“跑得快”是什么鬼？  
都是一个爹生的，为什么姐姐就那么强大呢？而我的能力就是“跑得快”这种胆小鬼一样的技能………………  
他闷闷地钻进被子，窝成了一只巨大的饺子。

Scott好笑地看着他郁闷的动作，轻轻在被子外面拍了拍。  
“别急啊，我还比你大半年呢，不也没觉醒嘛。Kurt比你小一岁，也没觉醒啊。这种事情急不得……………”

“我只是很想变得强大起来，可以保护父亲和姐姐。”Peter的声音从被子里瓮声瓮气地传来。  
“哟，大名鼎鼎的万磁王和猩红女巫还要你来保护啊？”Scott调侃几句，眼珠一转想出个主意。“诶，要我帮你去总部绑他过来吗？你有没有想过杀了他说不定你就觉醒了？”

“不行！”  
Peter突然将被子一掀，揪住Scott的领子吼道。力度之大甚至差点将Scott推到床下去，他吓了一跳。

“你不知道我有多希望能成为父亲的骄傲！我知道父亲很重视我和姐姐，所以才开启了复制体计划！这也是wanda和pietro遇见那些……那些事件的原因。”Peter眼圈都红了，缓缓松开室友的领子。

“这一切都本来应该是我的责任，我的劫难……我绝对，绝对不会再伤害pietro。”

“那个只是一次事故，而且复制体的作用就是………”

“Scott，那你能想象每天早上醒来，都意识到有一个女孩为了你死亡的感受吗？如果pietro也为了我受伤甚至死亡呢？”

Scott沉默了。如果有一天，Alex为了救他死去了，那他肯定也不会原谅自己。

“总还会有办法吧。”Scott轻轻摸摸Peter的头。“我觉得，去见见他，询问一下'觉醒'的条件也不错。”

手掌下的银白色软毛毛顿了很久很久，终于软软地抚过Scott的掌心，点了点头。


End file.
